$\dfrac{5}{6} + \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {6}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{12}$